


The Break-In

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Please note the warnings!





	The Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings!

***

Merlin wakes up to a hand on his throat, the end of a sharp knife pointing at his face and a threatening voice telling him to get out of bed and to put his hands behind his back. In his confused and muddled mind, it takes a few moments before he remembers he can fight back but by then it’s too late. Before he knows it, his arms are twisted roughly behind his back and his hands are tied together with a zip tie. Then he’s pushed back down onto the bed on his stomach, immobilised. One of the men — there are two of them — leaves the bedroom, while the other starts looking through all of Merlin’s drawers for what he assumes is valuables. The man’s wearing a black balaclava and black clothes so Merlin can barely make him out in the dark room.

“Please,” Merlin says, voice slightly muffled by the thick bed cover. “Please, I don’t have anything of value…”

The man doesn’t respond, just keeps looking through the drawers, one after another, throwing clothes and things out onto the floor.

“Arthur!”

The other man is calling from the small sitting room, and the man in the bedroom, Arthur, leaves Merlin on the bed as he goes to check what he wants. Immediately, Merlin starts pulling on his bindings to try and free himself, but there’s no use.

Suddenly, the men come back into the bedroom.

“You really don’t have a lot of value, do you?” the other man says.

“No… Please. If you untie me and leave, I promise I’ll forget about this. I won’t call the police or anything.”

“Such a waste of time,” the man says gruffly. There's a pause. “Unless…”

He looks at Merlin thoughtfully, and Arthur follows his gaze.

“Gwaine…”

“Look, Arthur, we can just as well, we’re already here, and you can’t claim you wouldn’t. Look at him.”

Merlin doesn’t understand but is feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the way they’re looking at him.

“Please, you can take whatever you want, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Letting out a huffing laugh, Gwaine walks out of the bedroom again and comes back with a roll of gaffer’s tape.

“Let’s gag him though. We wouldn’t want him to attract attention.”

Merlin can feel sweat breaking out on his back and he twists his hands to try to escape, but they’re bound too tightly.

“Wait, what are you—” he says, “Please, don’t—”

“He’s pretty enough, that’s for sure,” Gwaine says and runs a hand lightly along Merlin’s naked back, and Arthur smiles.

Merlin’s breathing hard.

“No, please…” he tries. “I’m not… Please…” Merlin can feel tears burn behind his eyes. “No, please…”

“First of all, you need to be quiet,” Arthur says and strokes Merlin’s hair.

Gwaine hands him the tape.

“We need something more to really keep him quiet, though. His underpants?”

Laughing, Gwaine roughly pulls off Merlin’s pyjama bottoms and snorts when he discovers Merlin isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Look,” he says to Arthur as he strokes Merlin’s bare arse, “He clearly wants it. He’s even made it easier for us.” He reaches down onto the floor and picks up one of the clean underpants Arthur has just thrown out of a drawer. “This will have to do for a gag.”

Arthur crumples the underpants together and shoves them in Merlin’s mouth.

“No! N—mmmrph.”

Forcibly, Arthur places the tape on top of the fabric and quickly wraps it several times around Merlin’s head.

“There you go, love,” he says and caresses Merlin’s cheek with more care than Merlin thought was possible.

“You’ve got lube?” Arthur says.

Gwaine shakes his head. “No, but maybe in the bathroom?”

He disappears, leaving Arthur and Merlin by themselves for a few moments. Arthur leans forward and caresses Merlin’s hair. Tears well up in Merlin’s eyes and he turns his head away so Arthur won’t see.

“You’ll like it, sweetheart,” Arthur murmurs, and presses a soft kiss to Merlin’s temple. “You’ll like it.”

Gwaine comes back into the room, holding a small bottle of silicon lube he’s found in the bathroom cabinet.

“The boy’s prepared,” he says and roughly ruffles Merlin’s hair.

Merlin tries to move away from the touch, but he can’t, and the movement only makes Gwaine laugh.

“Feisty,” he says and uncaps the bottle.

“Wait, let's move him so we'll have get better access. The sofa should work.”

They pull Merlin up by the arms and drag him out into the small sitting room. Kicking and screaming behind his gag, Merlin’s trying to do everything to get free, but to no avail.

“There,” Arthur says, and Merlin’s pushed down over one of the wide armrests, arse exposed.

Failing to get purchase on the floor, Merlin twists and kicks even more to try and get back up, but Gwaine roughly pushes him further down into the sofa’s rough leather cover.

“Stop doing that, or I’ll hurt you. Just relax.”

Tears are streaming down Merlin’s cheeks and he screws his eyes shuts as the men take turns to lube his hole up and stretching it with thick fingers. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

“You go first, I want to watch him,” Arthur says.

A hand touches Merlin’s face, making him start and opening his eyes again. Arthur has knelt down in front of him, watching him intently. Unable to stop crying, Merlin tries to turn his head to look away, but Arthur takes his face in both hands and keeps it still so he’ll be able to see every single reaction on Merlin’s face. The balaclava keeps Arthur’s emotions shielded and Merlin wishes they’d show him the same courtesy. Though obviously courtesy might not be high on the list in a situation like this.

Then Gwaine tries to push his cock into Merlin’s hole. Despite having been stretched, it’s still a tight fit and Gwaine grunts as he pushes forward. Behind his gag, Merlin cries out. Arthur’s wipes away a tear that’s running down Merlin’s cheek with a calloused thumb.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers. “You can take it.”

Merlin doesn’t have much choice, because Gwaine doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated in his arse. There isn’t much time for adjustment either as he quickly starts moving his hips and fucking Merlin roughly. Breathing hard, he grips Merlin’s hips with such force it feels like they’ll break.

“So… tight,” he grinds out.

Arthur smiles. “I can tell. He can take it, though.”

The situation drags on forever to Merlin. He wants to fight but it’s like all energy has been drained from his body. All he can feel is pain and Arthur’s eyes on him. Sweat is running down his back and he wishes it would just be over, that they’d leave him alone.

Eventually, though, Gwaine’s hips begin to stutter and he presses forward deep into Merlin’s arse as he comes.

_Finally,_ Merlin thinks. _Please…_

He slowly lifts his head to meet Arthur’s eyes, to try and urge them to please leave him alone now.

Arthur’s still watching Merlin’s face, carefully, fascinated.

“Gwaine,” he says eventually, “I really want to take my time with him. Really enjoy him.”

Gwaine hums thoughtfully as he tucks himself back into his trousers.

“Can we keep him?”

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
